


:33 < everyone has good days and bad days, its okay!!

by 3GG5_B3N3D1CT



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hurt/Comfort, I know the fact I write their quirks into actual dialogue makes no sense im not smart shut pls, My Terezi kin is exploding rn, Nepeta Leijon/Terezi Pyrope Matesprits, Nepeta is the best gf, Okay there's a tiny bit of plot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3GG5_B3N3D1CT/pseuds/3GG5_B3N3D1CT
Summary: Just some feel-good Nepeta and Terezi.Terezi was feeling generally down one day. Now it's up to her matesprit to help.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Terezi Pyrope
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	:33 < everyone has good days and bad days, its okay!!

**Author's Note:**

> LITERALLY JUST SOME FEEL-GOOD BULLSHIT I WAS SAD  
> THATS IT  
> RRAWWRWARWRR  
> uh also havent finished homESTUCKKKK GRGRRGRGRG

Terezi slumped back onto her floor, back against her wall. God, she wasn’t feeling the greatest today, huh? This sucked. She wrapped one of her arms around the closest scalemate to her, it being her favorite one- the bright red one. She tasted it to make sure it was the right one, before setting it onto her lap and squeezing it. She smushed her face into the soft fabric, a short moment of comfort washing over her.  
She jerked up at the sound of a knock on her door. Visitors were rare around here, especially with the magnitude of her other scalemates having been hung all around her hive. So who’d have the balls to try and visit her?  
Well, the answer was short and sweet. Her door clicked open, the familiar face of her matesprit Nepeta looking back at her. Nepeta pounced towards her, pinning Terezi to the ground and nibbling at the blind girl’s hair. “:33 < you were scaring me!! didnt respond to my trolling i was kinda worried!!”  
Terezi laughed, sitting up and setting her scalemate to the side. Nepeta scooted backwards off of Terezi and cocked her head, confused about her matesprit’s sudden inactivity. Maybe she was just busy? She didn’t look busy, Nepeta thought. “:33 < so whats the mawter?” she asked, scooting a little closer to Terezi.  
“NOTH1NG MUCH. JUST FORGOT TO CH3CK TROLL14N, 1T’S NO B1GG13!” Terezi said, her signature grin held on her face.  
Nepeta pouted, scooting closer. “:33 < thats a lie and you know it!” she said, a hint of annoyance in her tone. It was her job to care for Terezi, and that was real hard when she lied all the time! “:33 < i wont bite!! pawmise! just tell me whats up!!”  
Terezi shifted uncomfortably, tilting her head to the side. “S3R1OUSLY, 1T’S NOTH1NG, DON’T WORRY 4BOUT 1T." Nepeta scooted up right next to Terezi and took her hand, nuzzling it a bit. A pale blush formed on Terezi’s face, her placing her other hand not currently being Nepeta’d on Nepeta’s head, scritching a little. Nepeta smiled, handing Terezi’s hand back to her.  
“:33 < i wouldnt be a very good meowtsprit if i didnt try and help..” Nepeta said, sitting beside Terezi. Terezi groaned in playful annoyance, tipping her head towards the ceiling and resting it against the wall behind her. Nepeta looked to her in curiosity, awaiting her response.  
“JUST NOT A GR34T D4Y 1 GUESS.” She mumbled, shaking her head. Nepeta sprawled across Terezi’s legs, looking up at Terezi. She pet Nepeta’s hair reluctantly, still unsure how she would react to actual feelings. Terezi hadn’t ever confided in her matesprit before. But god was it a weight off her chest.  
“:33 < everyone has good days and bad days, its okay!! but im here for you, anything you need! furever!!” Nepeta mewed, getting more comfortable on Terezi’s lap. Terezi laughed lightly at the girl, and for once in her life, everything seemed to be okay.


End file.
